


Watchful

by dizzy_dim



Series: A Broken Crown [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Homeworld headcanons, Other, Second Person P.O.V, pre-rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy_dim/pseuds/dizzy_dim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ever faithful servant watches as one Gem begins to make waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchful

 

**.**

You've always had a knack for noticing the small things.

You think that it might be because you're a Pearl, and Pearls aren't ever involved in anything _big_ , so you take note of little details instead.

You've never voiced any of these musings, of course. Pearls aren't made to think, and there isn't anyone to talk to here anyway.

You wonder if other Pearls have the same knack you do. Probably; you figure, since you're all built and made up in the exact same way that all Gems are. It's one of Gemkind's most universal and beneficial features. That's what you've been told for as long as you can remember -- that everyone is equal in their own way, and in your caste there is no one above you or below you.

Every Pearl is the same.

Every Ruby is the same.

Every Emerald, Peridot, Topaz, Beryl, Quartz...The same.

You know that this is fact, but you can't help the puzzlement that overcomes when Your Diamond looks at the Quartz that stands before the both of you in a way that you almost don't recognize because you haven't seen it on Her for so long.

.

You later learn that the Quartz from earlier is a rare one, which did explain her appearance. You could tell immediately what she was the moment you saw her (her build did not lie) but there were a few things that almost threw you off.

Quartzes have a certain look about them.

Intimidating. Coarse and rugged and a little bit wild. A look fit for the battlefield.

That was something this one lacked. This one looked...refined.

 

She looked like a palace gem; donning thick ringlets and a white dress that floated as she walked.

You can't help but think of how odd a sight it is; a fancy Quartz when they were designed to be anything but that.

.

Rarer gems were always a bit higher in society. This time is no exception.

Rose Quartz climbs through the ranks rather quickly, it seems, because the next time she appears before Your Diamond, she addresses her as "general."

Soon, the name Rose Quartz is a famous one among the Pink Court.

"She's quite loyal to us." says Your Diamond to no one in particular after another meeting. "And _valuable,_ too."

She clicks her tongue, and the word echoes.

.

The meetings between the two of them begin to last longer, and fewer Gems are allowed to attend them.

_"It's practically unheard of."_

An Emerald and a Turquoise visiting from the Yellow and Blue kingdoms pass by.

It looks like neither of them have noticed you, but they're too close to not have and you know that they just don't care.

It's moments like these that make you feel like a statue more than anything.

(You wonder if you've melted into the walls.)

_"A Quartz rising that high in a Diamond's court?"_

_"Aren't they all just brutes?"_ The Turquoise asks.

 _"Not this one."_ The Emerald continues. _"They're supposed to be different than other Quartzes."_

_"Well, she's still one of them. I wouldn't trust it."_

_"Between you and I, My Diamond thinks that Pink Diamond is being a little foolish."_

The Turquoise concurs.

 _"It is unusual. The Diamonds_ always _work alone."_

You know that this is fact too. (Your decades of quiet observation have confirmed it.)

You would never doubt Your Diamond, but you can't help but wonder why it is different now...

You banish the thoughts quickly; it isn't your place to question such things.

.

Things are uneasy nowadays.

There seems to be an unspoken air of unpleasantness that rises and smothers the atmosphere whenever many Gems gather in one place. No one looks each other in the eyes, and Gems in the Pink Court whisper among themselves more than ever. All of them, except for you; who remains seen, but not heard.

"You're a good Pearl." You only give a little shiver when you feel Your Diamond reach down and trace the crown of your head with a fingertip. "Always quiet."

She keeps petting you.

"I wonder what you'd say, if you could speak..." She titters. "Would you talk about me too, like the others?"

"Never, Madame." You say. "Not for as long as I'd live."

"Good."

She strokes your face with a perfectly manicured nail, and up close you can see how sharp it is. You don't move.

 _She can kill me..._ The thought comes to you as easily as Her nail slides down your slender neck. _She can kill me without even moving and it wouldn't matter at all because She'll just get a new one.. She'd kill me if I talked._

"Such a lovely Pearl." She croons.

You've always liked it when Your Diamond speaks to you, but you can't help feeling afraid because Her voice is so relaxed, so smooth and soothing and pretty and yet...

_This is the voice of someone that has killed._

You shiver again, but thankfully She doesn't notice.

.

Today you hear a word that you've never heard before.

It happens while you are standing outside of Your Diamond's chambers. Right now She is away with the other Diamonds and has not taken you with Her.

You're grateful that She hasn't.

Rose Quartz is speaking to a Morganite quietly as they exit a room in the long hall, and you almost miss it falling from the Morganite's mouth in a nervous voice; uttered so quietly that it's almost not a word at all, and is like a breath of air instead.

You can see the anxiousness in her widened eyes; in the way her fingers and hands and lips are trembling.

When Rose Quartz says it, she is just as quietly, but somehow there is force behind each syllable.

She says it with confidence; with conviction.

 _Like it's a promise,_ You think. _Only darker._

_Dangerous._

.

You hear the word more and more often now, and it's never said out loud.

Always in whispers and behind hands and closed doors when they think that there isn't anyone else around.

You know what it means now. Why it is hushed like a dirty word.

If you could speak, you realize that you wouldn't know what to say because it means _so much_. Three syllables that have the power to make or break so many worlds; so many Gems... It's terrifying. (You wouldn't stand a chance.)

Tension rises like steam, and one day you swear you could reach out and touch it; lean on it. The Pink Court was once a closely knit band, but you and everyone else know now that it's every Gem for themselves.

You don't feel safe anywhere, and sometimes you just want to _run_ , but you don't know where you'd go or how you'd get there. So you stay and keep on watching because that's all you can do; even though you don't know if you're supposed to be doing it.

You've always had a knack for noticing the small things.

(You pretend not to.)


End file.
